Forbidden Kingdom
by fadedaura
Summary: Percy Jackson and his brother are sent into Westeros on a mission by one of the oldest living Protogenoi. Though they are tasked with a prime duty, it doest stop them from making a home for themselves. A kingdom hidden from the Seven Kingdom emerges to destroy the fragile balance that hangs by a thread. Players beware... the Game will transform beyond recognition.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or A song of Ice and Fire. they belong to their respective authors and publishers. This is a purely fictional alternate universe based on the characters, places and lore provided by those amazing and talented authors.

A/N: This is an idea I had been toying with while I was working on Here Be Dragons. The first few chapters had been sitting in my computer as I was more focussed on the other story. Lets see how this goes.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Atlantis, Obscure Location.**

"Are you ready Perseus?"

"Yes, father. You can begin the ritual whenever you are ready."

"Theseus?"

"I'm ready."

"I know that I'm asking a lot from the two of you. But… you are the children I'm most proud of. Theseus; the Highking of Athens, Prince of the Pacific and Perseus; the hero of heroes, Prince of the Antarctic. You were forced into the lives of heroes because of me. I cannot forgive myself for what the two of you had to go through in life. But this is a new beginning for the two of you. I know that it is a request by the Primordials… but this will give you the ability to start again and live your lives the way you wanted."

A handsome tanned man with long hair and a neatly trimmed beard dressed in an overflowing white robe stated to the two youths lying face up in two daises. The room wasn't overtly large. But every inch of it was filled with runic symbols except for a circle where the man stood. Even the skin of the two youths weren't spared. By a single grace anybody could tell that the two of them were closely related.

One was brawny and powerfully built while the other was athletic with an average build. Both of them had piercing green eyes that denoted power. If a visitor from Olympus was to witness the two, they would have immediately identified them as the two most famous children of the Sea God. One of them had singlehandedly caused Greece to rise as a superpower when he unified the warring stated under Athens. He was also famous for slaying the Minotaur the first time when the monster was at its peak power. He killed himself after being pulled into a plot by Athena to defame him and his father.

The other had statues on Olympus for his services to the Gods. He was the defeater of titans, conquer of the giants and the slayer of countless monsters. He was also the reason the demigods were experiencing stable lives unlike in the past. His death at the hands of Loki, the Norse god was devastating for all demigods for they lost their leader and spiritual pillar. Even the gods mourned his loss… except some who were extremely pleased with it.

These two were supposed to be dead. But nobody knew of the dealings of the watery realm as Poseidon made it his duty to keep every single god that didn't belong to his court out of his matters. Thus nobody knew of the relationship Poseidon had with Erebus, the Primordial of Darkness and the first child of Lady Chaos.

This relationship was also one of the reasons Poseidon was considered overpowered even among his siblings. Everyone knew of this fact. But nobody wanted to speak of it as it would mean acknowledging their own weakness. It was also the reason why he was able to open a direct route to Tartarus to defeat Typhon during the second titanomachy.

Poseidon had begged for the life of Theseus when he ended his life in misery. Erebus brought his back to life to work was the lieutenant of his father and enforce his will in the Pacific. Later Perseus was brought back as well to be the enforcer in the Antarctic after obtaining Percy's consent. Nobody could be brought back if they didn't wish for it. Erebus had stated that Poseidon owed him a favour each time the two of his children were brought back. And it was those favours that the primordial was cashing in now.

Despite being brought back, they couldn't return to their lives as bringing back the death was a great no-no in the ancient laws. Theseus had no one to return to as his entire family was left in shambles after his downfall. He was fine with helping his father for all the help he had received in order to live that long. Though he died in his middle ages, he was considered one of the lucky ones as other heroes perished before they hit their thirties.

Percy on the other had had a loving family which was eagerly awaiting his triumphant return from Sweden. The news of his passing was delayed by his girlfriend in order to spare his mother from despair as she was pregnant with his cute little sister. So Poseidon informed them discreetly making them move to Canada so that Percy could meet them in secret away from the eyes of other gods and demigods. His girlfriend moved on as he asked her to in his final moments. So he was fine with just seeing his mother and two sisters.

"Is everything ready?" A deep voice asked as a shadow slipped into the room to stand on the platform his father stood.

"Lord Erebus," Poseidon and his two sons greeted despite the two youths being secured in place by magic.

Erebus looked at the two children he saved from the clutches of his brother Tartarus. They were among the foremost of the powerful children he had prevented from descending to Elysium. Despite what the gods believed, his brother Tartarus had complete access to the Underworld and could recruit any of these fallen heroes to do his bidding. He sent all the powerful souls away to the faded realm so that they couldn't be used as weapons again. That was of course if they didn't chose rebirth. Perseus and Theseus were the only souls he returned to the mortal realm because of his connection to Poseidon. Other souls like the original Perseus, Atlanta, Bellerophon were with his mother Chaos in the faded realm.

He was more than happy with when the two agreed upon his request. He also knew that they agreed because it would mean that they could move about freely without having to hide their identities or live in secrecy. They were astounding generals under Poseidon. They had single handedly wiped out all the troubles Poseidon was having in his domain. But the lack of an objective in life were now eating at them.

"Theseus, Perseus… thank you again for agreeing to my request. I hope the two of you success on your mission as well as your future lives. Do not forget… your lives take precedence over the matter I tasked you with. Don't try to solve it as soon as possible for I know you wouldn't be able to do so. My advice is gather your forces and build up your power before tackling it. The two of you are the best people for the job."

"Thank you Lord Erebus. We wont let you down," the brawny teenager said with a smirk while his brother nodded.

"My final advice… don't overlook anything for even tiny details would mean the loss of a battle or a war. Don't forget to live your lives so that you wont regret it in the future," Erebus said with a gentle smile.

"My boys… I cannot express how proud I am of the two of you. You are being granted a brand new beginning. Go live your lives to their fullest…"

Erebus turned to Poseidon. "Let us begin."

The two immortals chanted a spell; one in ancient greek and the other in a language that was forgotten to time. The runes started to glow as power from the two seeped into the floor and into the runic markings. The glow slowly intensified and culminated in a bright flash.

When everything returned to normal the two teenagers were missing. All that was left were tow exhausted immortals.

"Good luck… Theseus… Perseus," Poseidon muttered looking wistfully at the skies above.

"They will be fine. They are the strongest of your children, are they not? Even your heir cannot hold a candle to the two of them," Erebus said with a sigh. "I know that you must resent me for taking your children away. But I had no choice since it was an order from mother. I hope our friendship would continue for aeons to come."

"Of course, Lord Erebus. It was they who chose to accept it. It was selfish of me to keep them under me without giving them a purpose in life."

"Get some rest. You would be in a weakened state for about five years."

With that the Lord of Darkness vanished from the mystical city of Atlantis leaving a dreary Lord of the Sea behind.

"I have to appoint people to fill the void my children left," he sighed flashing away to the Throne Room to meet the rest of his family who were waiting eagerly for news. The hole the two strongest generals of Atlantis left behind would hinder their operations for years to come. He wasn't even sure whether he could fill the seats ever again. But life had to continue. The marching of time couldn't be stopped.

* * *

 **The story will start from the next chapter at the Tower of Joy during Robert's Rebellion. Hang around for more.**

 **faded aura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Tower of Joy, Dorne**

"Now it begins," said a knight dressed in golden armour drawing a hauntingly beautiful blade out of the sheath on his beck. Besides him four other similarly clad knights drew their weapons to face the five opponents in front of them.

The dark haired man with the sword that looked like it was made of milkstone had a look in his eyes that said that even though they were to fight, in his heart he didn't believe in his cause anymore. He had resigned to his fate which was ultimately his death. The others though aware of their eventual defeat had fighting spirit that said that they wouldn't go down without a fight.

"No, now it ends," Eddard Stark declared rushing forward at the famed Sword of the Morning to tie him down while his companions defeated the rest of the Kingsguard. He knew that he had no chance in beating this famous knight who was recognized as the best swordsman in all of Westeros. He could only defend until one of his companions attack him from the behind.

The fight started almost immediately as Lord William Dustin and Ethan Glover engaged Ser Gerold Hightower. The White Bull was just as difficult as Arthur Dayne to deal with. Mark Ryswell engaged Ser Oswell Whent and Howland Reed, Martyn Cassel and Theo Wull attacked the remaining enemies.

Eddard crouched under a heavy blow aimed at his head while swiping Arthur's legs with Ice. His adversary jumped and punched him with his dominant hand using his passive hand to follow through the blow of his sword. Eddard hastily tried to block the push putting his arm up. The blow connected and he felt pain shoot up his limb like a current. These men were fighting like they hand nothing left. That made them unpredictable as they didn't care for their safety.

He hooked his leg under Arthur's and tried to trip him using his crouched position to his advantage. At the same time he swung Ice over his head and right at Arthur's torso. Arthur tripped. But his surprise didn't last long at he expertly brought Dawn to his side and deflected the blow that would have decapitated him.

If Arthur had been equipped with any other blade this ploy would have been successful as no other blade could withstand several heavy blows from a Valyrian Steel blade. But Dawn was made out of a metal that was on par if not better than the Valyrian Steel blades. It could match blow to blow with Ice without its keen edge ever dulling.

Eddard felt like if he was being controlled by someone else as his body moved without him thinking on survival instinct, attacking and defending against the hardest opponent he had ever faced. He considered himself as a deft sword hand. There were only a few that could pose him trouble when it came to sword fights. The men of the North were much stronger than their southern counterparts since harsh lands bred hard men. This was the first time he had lost his initiative in a fight. Even his brother, Brandon 'The Wild Wolf' Stark didn't make him loose his composure like this.

He sighed internally wondering where it all went wrong. Eleven months ago he was enjoying the Tourney at Harrenhall with his family not knowing that their family would be left in shambles and most of them dead and some missing. If he had known so, he would have done his best to keep Lyanna away from that dragoncunt and Brandon from his usual impulsive and brash behaviour. Now… his father was dead, elder bother; dead, his sister… he didn't know whether she was dead or alive. Only his younger brother remained at Winterfell. But even if he was to die here, he would see to it that the remainder of his family was reunited and taken care of. No matter what he wasn't going to leave Dorne without Lyanna.

The burning rage under his calm exterior was not known by anybody else. His brother in all but blood may have led this rebellion against the Targaryens, but even if he was alone… he would have turned the entire Seven Kingdoms upside down to get his revenge. He wanted nothing but to burn their cities to ashes and kill every one last noble who wanted to make his House a ploy in their little games. His anger, though mostly vented with the death of Rheagar Targaryen, yet simmered underneath his impassive countenance waiting to burst forth like the wild animal.

There was a reason why the Stark family had a direwolf as their family sigil. Their family had a direct relationship with these gigantic beasts that roamed the Northern forests. It was said that all descendants of his family was said to have wolf blood in their veins. That was why all of them were given a nickname relating to a wolf. He was known as the Quiet Wolf while his elder brother was known as the Wild Wolf.

This wolf blood gave them very unpredictable natures. According to his father he was the one who gained the least amount of 'wolf blood' in the family. Thus he was able to control his behaviour when angered unlike his brother who became a beast. One thing that Jon Arryn beat into him form the day he arrived in the Eyrie was to suppress this wildness as it wasn't a characteristic of a 'noble'.

Though suppressed, this wildness rose up when he was angered beyond reason.

 _'_ _Need to finish this civilly… calm down… calm down,'_ he chanted to himself like a mantra so that his savage side would not emerge. If he was to give into his urges there would only be body parts left scattered around the bottom of the tower. Of whose... he couldn't even hazard a guess.

"Ahhh!" A scream rang. Eddard knew that one of the men was out of the fight. Of whose side… he didn't know. He hoped that it wasn't one of his as he had led these men without backup due to his selfish desire to reunite with his sister as soon as possible. All of them were his close friends. William Dustin was Brandon's childhood friend. William had spent a lot of time together with Brandon when they were small. He too joined his big brother and his friend in their escapades around the castle before he was packed away to foster under Jon Arryn by his father. Ethan Glover was his father's squire. Mark Ryswell was the steward of Winterfell. Martyn Cassel was the brother of Roderick Cassel, the Master at Arms of Winterfell. Howland Reed was Lyanna's close and personal friend. Each and every one of them mattered to him unlike the filth that was still heeding the orders of the accursed dragons who were already usurped.

The only regret he had was ending the life of the knight in front of him. He and Arthur were friends. The two had met in the Vale when Arthur was wondering the Seven Kingdoms before he became a Kingsguard. They instantly hit it off for they had similar tastes and desires. Arthur was the one who tried to set him up with his sister Ashara at Harrenhall at his request. But now… they were in the opposite sides of the war as he was still one of the Mad King's Kingsguard. He was still a follower of Rheagar Targaryen. Because of that despicable man who was once regarded as the solution for all the troubles of the Realm, he had taken part in kidnapping his sister who was already betrothed to Robert Baratheon. That was something he wouldn't forgive even if they were friends.

Even if he was to lose his life here today, the man in front of him would never be able to reclaim his old life for Robert was waiting for his head at King's Landing.

"Sorry it has to be this way, Ned," Arthur said quietly as they fought toe to toe breaking the monotonous actions between them.

"Why did you do it?" he asked the Sword of the Morning with hatred seeping into his voice. Arthur obviously understood his tone and had a pained look on his face.

"I was following orders. What else could I have done. Everyone who chose to ignore Rheagar's orders were put to death by him. Where do you think happened to Se Harlan Grandison? Even his family was implicated because of his stance. I didn't want my family to suffer."

"Why didn't you run away?"

"Run where? If I had left my post here, me and my family would have been the targets for the Baratheon as well as the Targaryen loyalists. My death would mean the freedom and security of my family."

"Maybe I could smuggle you North," Ned spoke.

"Don't be naive, Ned. The world isn't all black and white. You maybe an honourable man, but the rest of the world is not. Sometimes you have to take a despicable action that would haunt your thoughts for the rest of your life so that you and your family would survive. But I will not surrender. I wish to die like a true warrior with my blade in my hand. I will not lose my dignity as a swordsman."

"But…"

"No buts, Ned. I have already come to terms with my destiny. Please return Dawn to Starfall after my death. Unleash the anger you have for Rheagar at me. I too sinned the day I took part in that despicable act."

"ROAR!"

Ned saw Gerold Hightower slam his shoulder into William sending him flying. In that belief moment the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard swiped his sword across Ethan's neck. The man looked in surprise trying to comprehend what had happened. Then he collapsed looking at Ned with a wry smile. His eyes dulled immediately afterwards.

Ned felt unexplainable sense of loss as he saw the death of one of the closest people in his life. The two of them fought side by side from the Riverlands all the way to King's Landing. They talked of returning home triumphantly during the nights when they were resting. Ned knew that Ethan had left all his desires and wishes unfulfilled. He felt numb when he comprehended that he wouldn't hear any more of Ethan's crude jokes. He wouldn't see his bright smile and the excitement in his eyes when the man was engaged in battle.

The White Bull looked pleased at his work. So he didn't notice Howland leaping from behind plunging his dagger in his neck. In that instance Willam rushed forward and bisected the man who was said to be undefeatable into to from shoulder to hip in anger at the death of his comrade. Ned felt a grim satisfaction at the brutal death the man received. The man had taken one of his friends from him. He just wished he could have inflicted more pain to the man before his death. The wolves were extremely protective of their own.

Ned kicked Arthur away to glance at the battlefield briefly.

Ethan Glover was dead as was Martyn Cassel. Mark Ryswell was on the floor with Oswell Whent towering over him reading himself for the final blow. On the opposite side other than Arthur and Oswell only one kingsguard remained. It was four against three… three against three since Mark was in a position he couldn't recover from.

He felt another pang of guilt now that Mark was ready to leave the world as well. He calculated, but Ned knew that even if he rushed the man, he wouldn't be able to save Mark.

Before Arthur could stabilize himself William joined into the fray attacking Arthur. Ned hurriedly engaged Arthur as well since he knew that William would lose his life if he was to compete alone. He wasn't going to lose more of his people if he could help it. Arthur was a man of his word. He would go down fighting with his dignity intact instead of giving up and staying his blade due to the friendship they shared. He wanted his death to have meaning. And for that, he fought with everything he had.

Arthur expertly tripped Ned and using a backhand separated the weapon out of William's hand. He raised his sword to end his life. Ned grimaced at his failure. His mind worked overtime, yet he came up with nothing. It was as if his brain had emptied. He couldn't process the reality no matter how hard his mind worked.

"SCREECH"

A piercing sound rang and Ned had to drop his weapon to couch his ears in agony. It wasn't just him, but every single person was affected by the piercing sound that went straight to their brains.

Ned hurriedly picked up his weapon and backed away pulling William by his scruff out of Arthur's sword arc regrouping with his fellow Northerners while the surviving Kingsguard did the same. The screech had saved Mark and William. No matter what caused it, Ned was grateful to it.

A slow thumping drew his gaze upwards. Ned felt his mouth open up in surprise at the sight above his head.

"What the fuck is that?" Oswell questioned pointing the three creatures descending from the skies. They obscured the sun as they came down making only a shadowy outline visible to the spectators below. The three creatures spiralled each other gracefully as they descended.

"Is that a dragon?" William asked him silently.

"I don't know," he replied cursing the heavens under his breath for prolonging his reunion with his sister. Worst still, if it was indeed a dragon they would most likely not make it out alive since only the Targaryens had the ability to control them. But then again if they were dragons, where did they come from? The last dragon under the Targaryens died almost a century ago. They were considered extinct in Westeros… though he had heard stories about the existence of dragons in Sothoyros and the lands of Assahai.

As they came down their images became more and more clear. They were not dragons. Instead they were another species that he had only heard in stories told by his old nan. They were once said to have lived in the mountains of the Vale. They were also the sigil of House Connington led by Jon Connigton, one of his prime enemies who had managed to disappear amidst the chaos of the war. The creatures came down rapidly and landed with a soft thump. They all ruffled their wings looking at them proudly and the one in the forefront gave out another screech making them cover their ears again. These creatures were known as griffins… one of the legendary creatures mentioned in the annals of Westeros… a creature that was said to be as magical as a dragon.

These creatures had the head of an eagle with cat like ears protruding from the feathers on its head. Unlike what was depicted in pictures, they didn't have eagle feet for their forelegs. Instead, its entire body was that of a lion. Its tail was bushy and long like that of a wolf. They were powerfully built, their backs reaching his chest height. Their heads towered over them as they peered into them regally with slight interest. The attitude they extruded was that they didn't consider Ned and the rest of his party no better than harmless ants.

Ned could see why they had such an attitude. A single cry from them was able to disable all of them. That was without even considering any other ability they possessed. He couldn't help but feel small and insignificant in front of these majestic beings.

Their coloration was beautiful. Two of them had pitch black fur while one had golden fur covering its body. The feathers too were of different colours making it easy for them to distinguish the three griffins from each other. The colour of their eyes matched the colour of their feathers.

A shallow thump drew his attention to the little detail he had been ignoring for now. These creatures didn't come alone. There were three riders on these griffins. These visitors looked around imperiously completely ignoring the battling men assembled at the bottom of the tower. From the way they behaved, they seemed at ease amongst men who were pointing their weapons at them. the three of them extruded the pride of a warrior.

"Who are you?" Oswell Whent yelled at the three riders. He and the other Kingsguard had drawn their weapons and were on guard for any development. Even he and his companions were on their guard since they didn't know why these mysterious griffin riders appeared so suddenly.

But the three men completely disregarded Oswell as if he didn't exist. The remaining Kingsguard whose name escaped Ned was infuriated at the disrespect the riders showed towards them, charged at the man in the front with his sword despite the yells of Oswell and Arthur.

Just as the kingsguard was about to swing his primed sword arm, the man casually stepped to the side as if he was gliding and drew his weapon which was secured on his saddle horizontally because of its size. The weapon which happened to be a massive waraxe sliced through the air straight towards the kings guard's neck. The knight didn't even have a second to comprehend what had happened before the axe had completely sliced through his neck. The blank uncomprehending eyes stared out as his head flew in an arc drawing an arc of blood while his body crashed down at the side of his killer.

The man managed to snatch the sword out of his despised adversary before his body crashed to the ground. He glanced it once over and threw the weapon away in slight disgust.

Ned felt his muscles clench involuntarily at the sight. The kingsguard was no cannon fodder. He was a trained warrior who was well equipped and also trained to the maximum. They had made names for themselves before joining the order. He represented one of the strongest organizations in Westeros. And yet he was killed in an instant. The axe managed to cleave through the mail covering his neck as if it wasn't there. Even if plate armour had been used to cover the neck, the blow itself would have broken his neck due to the impact.

The man who slayed him was strong. He reminded Ned of Robert. The Demon of the Trident had the same impressive strength that he used to crush his opponents to a pulp with overwhelming force. The man who Ned looked forward to kill with his own hands had died under Roberts hammer miserably due to a crushed chest. He didn't know and didn't want to know how well Robert stacked unto the strength of this man.

And there was that weapon. The waraxe wasn't anything like he had ever seen before. It was pitch black with golden veins running all over it.

 _'_ _Wait… thats just like Valyrian Steel,'_ he thought noticing the similarity of the patterns of his sword and the axe despite the different colouration of the 'veins'.

Ned heard William draw in a cold breath. Ned understood that they were no match for these three should they take action. Especially now as they were exhausted both physically and mentally from their brief yet exhilarating fight. Even if they fought, there was the unknown factor that was the three griffins. Who knew how powerful they were? Ned noticed Arthur motion Oswell to back down, their back facing the stone wall of the Tower of Joy.

The leader of the three, the man who had casually ended the kingsguard's life was powerfully built. His stature was similar to that of the Baratheon men. He wore an armour that was a mix between heavy armour and light armour. His weapon of choice seemed to be a waraxe as they had seen him use it extremely skillfully. He also had a short sword on his hip. The man had flowing black hair tied into a pony tail and a beard that seemed to have been trimmed to a certain length. A band of interwoven gold and silver rested on his head indicating a tie to royalty. The most prominent feature in his face was the eyes. They were steely grey like the skies above Winterfell during the winter with green webbings. In a woman these eyes would have been breathtaking. Ned subconsciously appointed him as the leader of the three due to his sheer presence.

The next person wasn't as heavily built as their leader. His stature was more akin to that of Mark. He was tall and lean but fit enough to wield two swords easily seeing from his weaponry. He was less heavily armoured as the other person making him look like as if he preferred agile movements and rapid pace combat instead of long overdrawn fights. He too had pitch black hair that was trimmed to a manageable size along with a simple yet short beard. He too had the piercing grey and green eyes. On his head was a simple silver circlet. His choice weapon were swords as he had two strapped on his waists.

The two of them looked like if they were brothers as their features were almost identical. Ned felt a feeling of familiarity from them. It was felt through his blood as if it called out to them. Their sigil which was embossed to their chest plates was a front facing wolf head with read eyes with a trident on the background. This surprised him as he knew not of another House with a wolf for its sigil. There were counts of other animals being used repeatedly with different designs like the lion which was used by Bothe the Lannisters and the Reynes but never the wolf.

The two also seemed as if they were his age.

The final person was completely different from the earlier duo. He was tall and had light brownish skin. He had brown hair which he had grown out to be tied in a ponytail. He was armoured like their leader and carried a greatsword on his back. The sigil on his chest depicted a white griffin.

"Eddard Stark, I presume," the leader said looking at Ned.

"Yes, may I have the honour of knowing your name?" He asked making use of all the chivalry based laws and etiquettes he learnt in the Vale. He was surprised that the man knew of his as this was the first time they had ever met.

"I'm named Theseus… this is my brother Perseus," he introduced himself and the man who looked like him.

"No last name?" Theo questioned bluntly which wasn't surprising given his blunt attitude.

Ned too looked questioningly at them. Usually when someone introduced themselves, the last name was a must. Even the lowliest of the smallfolk in had a surname which they used to trace their ancestry. The only people Ned knew who didn't have a surname were the savages of Essos as well as the slaves originating from the Slaver's Bay.

"Tsk"

The sound of displeasure drew the attention of Ned and the others to the final man of the trio. The man who had yet to be introduced was glaring at Theo as if he wished Theo to be consumed by the wrath of the Old Gods. Ned had no idea what had elicited this anger, but her could vaguely guess that it was something regarding to the family name of Theseus and Perseus.

"This is Aymar Zor'el," Theseus introduced. Theseus shot a reproachful look at Aymar but the man ignored it completely.

"And they say that Westeros is the home of chivalry… If you had uttered that particular sentence back at home you would have been flogged alive by the Spectres!" Aymar said bluntly. Ned had no idea on what he was ranting. But it seemed an important piece of information in uncovering the identities of the men in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Theo questioned. His face carried traces of fear and uncertainty as he was the one who had caused the man to retort like this. Ned was afraid that Aymar would attack Theo because from the looks, he had greatly insulted the men who had saved them.

"You are in the presence of the children and heirs of Highqueen Serena Stark, the Compassionate; Prince Theseus of Skyfall and Prince Perseus of Stormfront."

 _'_ _Highqueen? Prince? What the hell is going on?… What the hell did he mean by Stark?'_ Ned questioned, his thoughts in a jumble.

"Stark?" William questioned thunderingly.

"Yes," Theseus replied. "We don't use that particular name despite our mother insisting on using it herself."

The revelation blew Ned's mind. He knew that his family was quite large despite being reduced to him, his younger brother and hopefully his sister. There had been many branches and side branches. But according to what he knew, all of them resided within the North. None of these side branches had a direct ancestry to the Starks of Winterfell in this generation. Unless he counted the women who married out of their House to other Houses he didn't know of any male Stark who had left his home and name behind.

Then again there was a faction of the Northerners led by Brandon Stark who left their homes because his brother Torrhen submitted to Aegon Targaryen. Those men still operated today under the name of the Company of Roses in Essos. According to his father Richard Stark, there were no Starks in-name surviving in Essos since the male line had died out before he was born. Still their blood survived through the female line.

 _'_ _Are they part of the Company of Roses?'_ He questioned himself. Maybe that was the reason they don't use their last name.

"Surprised?" Theseus asked with a little teasing grin despite the tense environment.

"Very," William replied. "Sorry… name's William Dustin. I guess you can say that I'm in charge of the Barrowlands."

"Ah… the descendants of the Barrowking," Theseus nodded acknowledging the man.

Ned hurriedly introduced the rest of his men including Oswell and Arthur. He didn't trust these newcomers even though they said they were Starks. These two said that they didn't like using the name Stark despite them being part of the Stark family thought their mother used it. It only meant that there was some bad blood between the two branches. He needed tp find out why this was and how it would affect their future contacts.

"There hasn't been a Stark king for over three hundred years," Oswell stated. Though they were huddled separately, they kept an ear out to the conversation as it regarded their future as well.

"In Westeros," Aymar replied.

"Wha…" William started to question as a piercing scream rang out from the top of the tower.

"I need to see my sister," Ned said starting to make his way towards the entrance of the tower. All other questions within his mind abruptly disappeared when he heard the sound of distress that originated from his little sister. Everything else was secondary. Due to the arrival of these foreign 'Starks' he had even forgotten his main objective until now. He would have a long firm talk with them.

He dreaded on finding the aftermath on top of the tower. At least that cry meant that his sister was still alive.

He wasn't stopped by Arthur and Oswell as the entrance of the tower was blocked to them by the griffins. Though Oswell looked like if he wanted to stop him, Arthur held him back. Looking at the situation it had dawned to him that fighting now was just meaningless. It was as if they were throwing eggs at rocks. Arthur wanted his death to have a meaning and he would not agree to a futile meaningless death.

"Let the loss of lives end here now. Your people have already lost their war," Theseus said to Arthur and Oswell. "If you want to lose your lives so badly my brother can entertain you… but I promise that it would be your last experience on this world. I suggest you surrender."

"We will never follow that rapist named Robert Baratheon," Arthur stated.

Ned knew that Arthur was incensed at Robert because during the Tourney, Robert had drunkenly tried to 'assault' his sister Ashara. But luckily Arthur was able to save his sister from that particular fate. This was also one of the reasons for Roberts seething rage against Arthur. Ned was certain that it was also the main reason why the famed swordsman who was known for his chivalry and steadfastness would follow Rheagar. To him Rheagar was a better option than Robert.

"You don't need to follow him. You can disappear and live your lives the way you want and how you want. Wait until we sort out the things on the top of the tower. Then we can talk more," Theseus said starting to follow Ned to the entrance of the tower.

Just before he passed the doorway, Ned noticed the inner turmoil of Arthur. But in the end the man laid down Dawn and knelt in defeat. He was followed by his partner. Ned sighed in relief as he was able to save the life of Arthur. Despite their short friendship, Ned felt that they were extremely close as they had many thing in common.

"Aymar, heal these people. We'll see whats happening on the top of this tower."

Ned started to rush up the stairs taking three steps at a time, his thoughts only on the piercing scream let out by his sister. He knew that the two Starks were following him after they gave out their orders. He was in a way glad that they showed up. Otherwise many lives would have been lost and he would have been unsuccessful in his endeavour.

He slammed his shoulder against the flimsy door that was separating him from his sister. The door gave way and he rushed in. His eyes welled with tears at the sight that awaited him.

His sister… his baby sister… was laying on a blood soaked mattress. Her entire lower body was coated in blood. To the side was another woman holding a babe in her arms. His mind registered nothing other than the weak broken form of Lyanna. Her face looked pale and she shivered as if she was wearing no protection during winter at Winterfell despite being under the sweltering sun of the Dorne. She looked delirious with all the blood she had lost.

She was the one who was the closest to him in his family. She was the one who knew all of his secrets. And she was the one who soothed him after their mother passed away. He felt his rage bubbling up. It was because Rheagar Targaryen this had happened. He was the sole cause for the misfortune that befell his family.

The sound of the door breaking in seemed to have garnered the attention of Lyanna. She tried to focus on the intruder after weakly raising her head to look towards the door.

"Ned," she exclaimed weakly.

"I'm here, sister," he said rushing towards the bed.

"I'm sorry, Ned… this is all my fault."

"This is not your fault. If it was anybody's it was that blasted Targaryen's," he said fiercely.

"I was the one who left with him. Because of me father… is gone and Brandon…," tears started to our out of her eyes as she sobbed.

"What do you mean? The Targaryen kidnapped you," Ned said in surprise.

"I left with him Ned… now I see the depth of my folly. He never wanted me… he only wanted me to be his broodmare," she started to cry harder. "But… please care for my child. He has nothing to do with my mistakes."

"Child?" Ned asked looking at the middle-aged woman standing silently in the corner. Her teat was being suckled by a new born. Ned could see a tuft of black hair poking out from the blankets the newborn was swaddled in.

"Don't say anything like that. You are going to make it out of here. Then we are going to return home."

"It's too late for me, Ned. I feel the chill in my bones. I will never survive here. Even if I do, do you think your friend will let me live?"

"Robert would never…" He couldn't finish what he was going to say because his sister cut him off.

"She wont survive if she isn't treated at once," a deep tone broke the two siblings out of their pain filled reunion.

"Who is…?" Lyanna questioned trying to focus on the source of the voice.

"Theseus, can you save my sister? Please save her," he almost begged the two strangers. "I will do anything you want."

"I can't save her," Theseus replied breaking his rising hope once again. "But my brother can."

"Please save her," Ned said to the other Stark who had yet to speak a single word to them.

The man named Perseus had been watching them since he arrived in the room intently. He was alternating his gaze between him, his sister and the child in the hands of the wet nurse. His piercing yes bore into his own as if he was reading the minds of the people in the room. His had a lazy demeanour like if he felt everything around him boring.

"Brother?"

"Fine," he spoke out finally. His voice was just as commanding as his brother's. "Move away from her," he said to Ned.

Ned immediately stood up to walk away.

"Ned?" His sister questioned weakly afraid that he would leave her.

"Trust him, Lyanna. He is one of us. I will explain it when you are safe."

Perseus stood by her bed and examined her. He sighed and muttered something under his breath before reaching out his hand. Ned watched in fascination at all his movements. They seemed perfectly coordinated. None of the movements were wasted. These were the characteristics of a veteran warrior. The only person he had seen doing so previously was Arthur Dayne and his brother Brandon.

When Perseus reached out with his hands at the window, nothing happened. He looked at Theseus from the corner of his eye. But the brother of Perseus seemed calm and collected like before. So he focussed his attention back on his sister and Perseus.

Then he saw it. Drops of water droplets started to shimmer around Perseus' outstretched hands. In a dry desert like this where they were now, there wasn't even a single cloud ahead to provide they safety from the sweltering heat. But here just before his eyes, the silent Perseus was utilizing a mind-blowing method to gather water from the air. Ned's thoughts dulled and his mind became sluggish when he saw this act akin to godhood.

They started to gather in a rapid pace until a glob of water was floating on top of Perseus' palm. Ned felt his mouth open up involuntarily. He felt like he was out of his mind for this was the first time he was seeing such a miracle.

 _'…_ _Magic…"_ his mind comprehended dully.

Magic was something he was taught to disregard from the first day he had spent in the Eyrie. The Maesters went out of their way to discredit it and prove it didn't exist. But in the North, there were always whispers about its existence. For one, nobody knew how the Wall had gone up. That behemoth was not something that could have been built by had. Then there were the skinchangers and greenseers.

These people had not been seen for centuries. But it didn't mean that they didn't exist. The Stark line was said to be a magically powerful one. He remembered his grandfather speaking of it when he was young. The Starks were famous for their ability to warg. Ned knew for a fact that his sister had the ability to transfer herself into a bird. The other means of magic in their line had been lost to the ages. But this was the first time he was seeing magic other than minor cases of warging in front of his eyes. And this magic was not something documented in the old history tomes in the Winterfell Bookkeep. This was something new.

Her shook himself out of his thoughts to look at the procedure the Stark sibling would administer to save his sister.

Perseus spread the water he had gathered into a thin film over Lyanna covering her entire body with it. Then he placed his hand on her chest. His hands glowed a greenish hue and the film of water started to glow as well.

Perseus' face was one of concentration. Ned could see small breads of sweat emerging from his temples as he focussed his magic. The blood on top of Lyanna's skin diluted into the film of water. The film took a blood red colour.

"Is that… magic?" He stuttered silently at Theseus.

"A form of magic," Theseus replied absentmindedly.

"Can you do it as well?"

"I'm not suited for delicate tasks like Percy. I could drown you and your sister with water though," Theseus said with a small laugh.

Ned felt his scalp tingle at the casual remark of Theseus. He wanted to question more. But the man had returned his attention to the procedure on the top of the bed. He seemed to be studying it in detail.

Minutes passed slowly as bit by bit the film of water was absorbed by Lyanna's body. When Ned could see her face again, she looked much better with her paleness completely subsided. After five more minutes Perseus took his hands off his sister's chest.

"She is fine. But she wont be able to carry another child. Her womb is destroyed because of this unsupervised childbirth," Perseus said walking back. "I'm heading downstairs. There is nothing else here until she wakes up."

"Wait… Lyanna is…" Ned said when he noticed that Lyanna had yet to open her eyes.

"She's sleeping. The toll of childbirth took a lot out of her. She'll wake up in a couple of hours."

"Thank you," Ned said gratefully at the mysterious Stark.

Perseus nodded and headed downstairs without another word.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't speak much around people who he int familiar with," Theseus said to him. "He is extremely chatty once you get to know him. You won't have a better friend than him if you obtain his trust."

"It's all right. I'm grateful for his help. And yours as well."

Ned brushed the cheek of his sister and went towards the wet nurse who was standing frozen in her corner at what she had just seen. These smallfolk were extremely superstitious and since she most likely looking from her features originated from the Crownlands, she would be a devotee of the Faith. And that religion didn't have room for magic as it wasn't something their priests can achieve.

Honestly Ned was glad that she didn't run away screaming when she witness this miraculous feat. Though the woman had a kind submissive face, nobody knew it when it came to the fanatics of the Faith. They were all mindless and easily led according to the whims of the priests.

He slowly pried the babe out of her arms and observed it.

"Looks like a Stark doesn't it?" Theseus questioned looking at the child over his shoulders.

"He does."

The babe had all the features of a Stark. Thick black hair and a slightly long face told them that he was a Sark through and through. The only difference was the purple ring on his grey eyes. That seemed to be the only trait he had obtained from his father.

"You know, you will have to protect him from now on."

"I will… even if it costs me my life. Nobody will harm a Stark again… not under my watch," he replied with determination. Theseus grinned at his remark but didn't comment.

He caressed the face of the child forgetting that his hand were filled with filth as he had spent days on horse without a shower before heading into battle once again at the foot of the tower. But he didn't care for he was overcome with a sense of protection. This child was the same age as his first born of whom he got the news a few weeks back. The child and his mother were safe within the walls of Riverrun waiting for his return.

His child and this child would be brothers of the same family in the future. They would share the same roof to grow up to become respectful men who will command the North after him.

He turned his attention to the wet nurse.

"Who are you?" He asked the shivering woman.

"Freida, my Lord," she answered meekly. "I was brought here by Prince Rheagar to be Prince Aegon's wet nurse."

"That prince is no more. And this child isn't a Targaryen. He's a Stark. He will never be related to those incestual bastards," he growled. Though he was tired of war and ending human lives, he had not and will not forgive Rheagar for what he did. He still lamented that it wasn't him who had ended that bastard's life. But seeing his chest cave under Robert's hammer was a little consolation as he was satisfied with the crushing sound of his born and the absolute disbelief he had on his face at the last moment of his dog life.

He couldn't allow this wet nurse to escape. She knew of the identity of his sister's child. Seeing how Robert went as far as to congratulate the butcher Princess Elia and her children grotesquely, this child would never be safe if his identity was exposed. And that went for his sister as well. She wouldn't be able to claim this child as her own . The moment she did that she would be targeted by many factions within Westeros who would guess the identity of the child sooner or later.

Robert may be his brother in all but blood. But the man was a bloodthirsty tyrant when it came to the Targaryens. He still haven't forgiven Robert for the fates of innocent Princess Elia and her children. Rheagar was his enemy no doubt. But his family was powerless in what he did. They should have been protected and returned to Dorne.

And then there was Tywin Lannister who would do anything in his power with the money he sits on to eliminate the child and his mother. Ned had no doubt that he would con Robert into marrying his daughter. He would gain his wish of a royal grandson and an absolute legacy in the annals of Westeros. Tywin wouldn't let anything get in his way.

"Look after the child for now," he said handing the child to Frieda. Until his sister woke up, the child needed care and he wasn't the best to provide it since he had other matters to deal with… such as the new Starks. Their 'timely arrival' was alarming to him. He would determine her fate after looking at the situation in depth.

"Theo," he called out from the window to Theo Well who was sitting down on a rock since the fight had ended. "Can you come up?"

"I'll head downstairs as well. Come down when you are ready and we'll talk on how to proceed from here," Theseus said before leaving Ned alone with his unconscious sister, her child and the wet nurse.

 _'_ _Aegon is it?'_ He asked looking at the sleeping child. _'But from now on you will be nothing but a Stark. You will have a new name and a new home. And I will protect you from every storm in your way until you are ready to face your own destiny.'_

Theo arrived inside the room shortly. He glanced around and Ned could see that he had a vague idea on what had happened within these walls. Theo didn't question about the child or the wet nurse. He went straight towards the prone figure of Lyanna and gazed at her affectionately ignoring him.

"How is she?" He asked with concern.

"She is fine. Lyanna is asleep for now. Can you stand guard until I deal with other matters?"

The matters regarding the child and his sister would have to wait until Lyanna woke up. If he was certain about one thin, Lyanna would flip out if he made plans for her without her consent. This entire war was caused because his father didn't consider the lengths Lyanna would go to escape the fate of being married to Robert Baratheon.

"Of course," Theo replied sitting down on a stool by the door after gazing at Lyanna lovingly. He drew his sword out complete alert of his surrounding s ready to leap into action at a moments notice. If he wasn't tired from the fight, Ned was sure he wouldn't even have sat down.

It wasn't a secret that Theo loved his sister. The fact that Lyanna loved him back was a tightly kept secret that only a few were aware of. That was why his father did everything in his power to separate the two so that she wouldn't go down the same path as his brother.

Leaving him in charge of Lyanna's protection was the best option for now. Except for him, he was the one he was certain that would be willing to lay down his life for the safety of his sister. Theo was an amazing warrior. He lacked the finesse and grace of a knight, but he was a devastating force in the battlefield due to his berserker fighting style. Many a night had fallen to his style. Almost all of the Northern clans utilized this fighting style to perfection.

Ned walked down the stairs trying to organize his thoughts and questions that plagued him. He had about a million questions he needed answers for. The first and foremost was why Theseus and his brother was here and were they antagonistic towards him and his family.

He was tired from the war which had lasted more than a year. His family was the one which lost the most and gained the least. He needed to give the nobles under him gifts for their support and loyalty. This expenditure was not something he could bear on his own. Despite his anger at Robert for his cruelness, it seemed that he would have to return to King's Landing, a place that he wanted nothing to do with for every harm that befell his family originated from there.

He sighed stepping out of the crumbling tower into the sweltering sun bearing down on the Red Mountains.

Outside, Ned saw Perseus lying down using a griffin as a headrest. Aymar was absent from his sight and so was the remaining Kingsguard. Theseus was like his brother resting against his griffin in the shadows cast by the large creature.

Ned's party was silently conversing amongst themselves in one corner stealing glances at Perseus and the griffins. Ned knew that this was going to be an interesting conversation. He steeled his heart and walked towards his companions.

Theseus noticed his arrival and sat up straight. "I believe you have many questions you need to ask us. As we have to wait until your sister awakens, ask away… but know that we have the right to not answer particular topics that we aren't at the liberty to discuss."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Follow, fav, comment. Tell me your ideas. Your reviews are what fuels my imagination.

See you soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Tower of Joy, Dorne**

"So where do we start?" Theseus questioned making himself comfortable by leaning against Airon, his opinicus.

Airon crooned as he ruffled its feathers absentmindedly.

Theseus wanted to get the 'get to know you' part of this conversation over with quickly as possible. There were a plethora of reason as to why his family, which had been hidden from the whole world elect to reveal themselves at this moment. The Northerners didn't need to know of the exact reason why they did so. They only need to understand that they mean no harm… mostly.

Theseus was also more than aware that he would be the one answering all their question from here on. Percy wasn't going to help him unless he was forced to join the conversation. Theseus knew that Percy used to be a bright and outgoing guy. But the years alone after his resurrection had left a scar in him. He was still cheery and fun loving… in fact he was one of the most idiotic goofball around, but that was only around the people he was familiar with.

Otherwise Percy was like Poseidon's Roman aspect; calm, collected and serious. Unless he saw an opportunity from which he could benefit, Percy would stay silent leaving him to do all the talking.

"You said you were a Stark… explain," William Dustin demanded.

Theseus smiled at the man who looked at them with extreme seriousness. Theseus could tell that William was a man who liked to make fun of thing and always have a cheery mood. He was the oldest of the men here and he took command despite him being a follower of Ned Stark. Ned seemed to accept his position.

Starks were the 'royalty' of the North. Unlike the other kingdoms, the mere survival of their families depended on the Starks at Winterfell. All of the Northern families were at war with one another at one point in time. It was the Starks who united them under a common cause and helped them to survive the ages. This was a loyalty born of trust and friendship unlike in the other kingdoms where the overlords held something above the other families to keep them in line.

The only reason there had been civil wars and uprisings in the North was because of the factions formed within the Stark family itself. A united Stark family was key to the survival of the North and William Dustin saw that. Theseus saw that he didn't want there to be any bad blood with the existing ruling family and the new branch of Starks that emerged out of the blue.

"Cedric Stark," Theseus said shortly.

He got the reaction he was expecting. Howland Reed, the diminutive crannogman who was the heir of Greywater Watch gasped while the others had blank expressions in their faces.

The other Northerners turned to Howland for his unnatural reaction. Of course they would do so. Cedric Stark was a name stricken off from the bloodline many years ago. Theseus didn't explain further for he knew Howland would fill the in about this unheard name.

"Who's Cedric Stark?" Mark questioned. "I don't think Cedric is a name used by the Starks."

"Howland, do you know about him?" Ned asked the hooded man who was staring at Theseus as if he was a ghost come alive.

"Howland?" Ned asked again when the man stayed silent.

"Cedric Stark," Howland began, "was the son of Brandon the Shipwright… the older brother of Brandon the Burner."

"What?" Ned exclaimed.

Both of those names were extremely famous Kings of Winter. One was the person who created the Northern fleet which dominated the seas within his era. Then he disappeared trying to uncover what lied beyond the Sunset Sea. He was never heard of again and his crypt in Winterfell remains empty to this date beneath the granite statue hewn in his appearance.

The other person was the one who undid all his father's works making the North vulnerable in sea. His actions had a rippling effect even to this day. It was why the North was the only kingdom without a fleet to protect its borders. It was also why their kingdom was often targeted by the ironborn. The decision Brandon the Burner made that day made the North bleed countless lives.

"If he was the elder son of Brandon the Shipwright, why didn't he become the next King? Why did his younger brother ascend the throne?" William questioned.

"And what the hell happened to him?" asked Mark.

"It is said that Cedric Stark was against his brother in wanting to destroy his father's legacy. The brothers fought and Cedric lost. He was put aboard one of the last ships of his father's creation and set adrift with his retainers and close followers. He was never heard of again."

"Why didn't the other houses help the heir of Winterfell?"

"I have no idea," Howland replied.

"That was because Cedric went after his brother to stop him from his deed without informing anybody. The fight was said to have occurred somewhere in the vicinity of New Castle. Cedric Stark was declared missing and his brother became the next king. Of course all this happened about four hundred years ago. No one can be certain about the details. Written history always tends to lean to one side. Who can say what truly happened that day," Theseus explained.

"How do you know of this?" Ned questioned. "I've never heard of such a story. And theres not even a statue of Cedric Stark in the crypts."

"I'm sure there is a statue in his honour in some obscure coner," Theseus said. Even though Brandon and Cedric had been at each others throats they were still brothers. Even in his overwhelming anger Brandon couldn't do away with his brother. Instead he sent him away sparing his life. In his memoirs Cedric told his descendants to not hold a grudge against his brother or his children.

"Ned isn't aware of many things about his family," William cut in. "He was raised by Jon Arryn in the Vale. He hasn't been home for many years now."

"Oh," Theseus said noting the slight disdain in William's voice. Theseus obviously knew about Ned's upbringing as he and his brother had been keeping tabs on him. Ned wasn't aware of the tension in the North right now. He was not the heir the previous Lord raised. Instead he was the second son who was to be the right hand man of Brandon 'the Wild Wolf' Stark.

Rickard had used Ned in an attempt to curb the years of bad blood between the North and the Vale. For countless years the North suffered from Andal invasions all of which originated from the Vale. The North hadn't forgotten how these invaders slew the King of the Mountain and the Vale destroying the pact between the Children and the First Men. The Arryns were responsible for many lost lives as they invaded the Northern shores. Even the Three Sisters which they acquired after sacrificing many Northern lives were taken away from them.

Though these attacks stopped after Aegon Targaryen united Westeros, the bad blood between them couldn't be forgotten.

Ned was raised according to the values and policies the Vale valued. Most of them were not suitable for the leader of the North. In fact the 'honour' the Arryns preached was detrimental when governing the harsh lands of the North. William knew of it. He wouldn't harm Ned for they had grown together. But others wouldn't hold back from any weakness their overlord showed. There were families who were waiting for the opportunity to oust the Starks from the position they held.

 _'_ _I need to guide him subtly to keep the North from fracturing,'_ Theseus thought observing the rising situation. ' _If William was to become his righthand man, he could weather most storms in his way.'_

Ned wasn't just someone who was raised in the South. He had taken a southern bride for himself overlooking the countless suitable girls from his domain which would have enabled him to strengthen his hold.

Theseus nor his family wanted to but in to Northern affairs. What they wanted was to stay as far away as possible enjoying what they had built for themselves over the years… especially these past few years where he and his brother revolutionized their land.

Yet there was a small part in him that wanted the legacy that his ancestors fought to preserve continue on for many generations to come. His mother of this life pushed him and Percy to save their distant family no matter the history between the two branches. If she had her way, she would have led their people to joint the Northern army in the rebellion. So here he was, trying to mitigate a disaster for the North while keeping his people safe.

"I'm sure Ned will learn of the importance of his family and its values," Theseus said to placate William for now. "Howland?" He prompted the crannogman to continue.

"My ancestors received a raven from Cedric Stark. He said that he and his followers survived and they would return when it was time. We were told to preserve the identity of our land from any means possible."

"And your ancestor didn't inform of this because it would anger Brandon the Burner," Mark summarized.

"We did try to find where they made landfall… but we couldn't find any trace of Cedric Stark and his party. My ancestors tried everything they could to locate them. There are records saying that we even payed the Ibennese to scour the Shivering Sea for any remote island that they could have stumbled upon. But it was like if they vanished from the face of the known world. We have been looking for any signs to this day."

"Are you sure it was Cedric Stark who contacted your ancestors?"

"Obviously… You have your living proof right there," Howland pointed to Theseus.

Theseus smiled. "Actually we were never too far from you," he said. He felt proud of what Cedric Stark managed to pull off with a handful of men. True it was by chance they happened upon their new home, but the man well and truly pulled wool over the people who knew of him.

"What do you mean?" Ned questioned looking suspiciously at them.

"What is the one location in the North where no one is allowed to visit?" He asked feeling superior.

"One location… no one is allowed to visit?" Ned muttered thinking hard.

"Skagos!" William exclaimed once he figured out the riddle. "Of course… those stoneborn are confined to the island. No one is allowed in or out after their vessels were destroyed by Brandon Stark…"

"… who happened to be the father of your ancestor," Mark completed the sentence finally understanding the riddle.

"So Cedric Stark settled down there knowing nobody would disturb them because of his father's orders. Nobody could look into the island because his younger brother torched the entire Northern fleet. It was the perfect hiding place," William agreed.

"Actually, they had no control in their destination. A storm blew them all the way to Skagos and they crashed on the island not knowing where they were. They settled there regardless since they didn't have means off it," Theseus explained.

"What about the stoneborn? Aren't there supposed to be about five clans residing there? I heard they were cannibals." Ned questioned.

Howland and William immediately scowled at Ned's apparent lack in knowledge. Mark, the steward of Winterfell shook his head despondently. Ned was unknowingly showing his ineptness and lack of knowledge towards the office he was going to hold. He, obviously was not trained to be the Lord of Winterfell at all. Theseus began to question Rickard Stark's motives behind sending his son away.

Every noble who had the presence of mind trained their second child to inherit the prime position as backup should something happen to the heir. In this case, Rickard should have sent Benjen Stark away to foster if it mattered to him so much. Sending Eddard away was sheer tomfoolery. Ned was going to suffer because of the actions of his father.

Hopefully he could learn things about the North and get to know his fief as he should on the fly. Otherwise Theseus could smell another uprising in the North.

"There were only three clans. The cannibals had no clans. They were nomads. They were only a small portion of the stoneborn. They are no more. Only Clan Crowl of Deepdown survives today," Theseus explained to diffuse the situation. "You should really read up on the North once you are back," he added to Ned as an afterthought. The other three Northmen nodded their agreement as Ned ducked his head in shame.

"I will," Ned replied lowly bowing his head slightly like he was making a promise to himself.

"I do not see any resemblance to stonemen from either your or your brother. How did your family survive?" Mark questioned.

"Lets just say that the stoneborn aren't the only inhabitants of Skagos. The stoneborn only knew about the coastal region. There is so much more to our home," Theseus said mysteriously. He wanted to keep them guessing. This would undoubtably arouse their interest. They would be more willing to interact with the island to discover its secrets. Once they get to know them, they would understand the strength and prosperity of the island to the north of their land.

"Alright… lets get back on topic. So you are descendants of Cedric Stark… that would mean that you are the true inheritors of Winterfell," William mused looking shaken at the thought.

Ned immediately went on guard. Theseus understood his reaction. Knowing that your entire legacy was built up on lies and deceit was not something one could stomach at once. If he claimed the right for Winterfell there would be a massive rift in the North. Ned couldn't afford such a conflict after a bloody rebellion.

"Don't worry. We have no interest in claiming Winterfell. Our ancestors gave up their claim for the Winter Throne. We have no interest in going against their wishes. We have already built a home for ourselves and for four centuries we thrived there. It is more than enough to satisfy us and our people," he said to Ned with a genuine smile. Ned visibly relaxed after hearing it.

"I'm glad to hear it," Mark added in relief.

"Why did you say that you don't use the Stark name anymore? Your mother still uses it. Does that mean that your mother is the last Stark in name in Skagos?" Ned questioned remembering the exact wording Theseus used when Aymar introduced them to the party.

"Not exactly," Theseus began, "most of our ancestors did not use the name despite using the wolf motif as our sigil. They believed they left that name behind with their claim to the Winter Throne. Only some, who were passionate about our bloodline and history used it. Our mother happens to be one of them."

"What does that mean? And what does Highqueen mean? Aren't you loyal to Winterfell?" Ned asked.

"We owe our loyalty to no one. We are only loyal to ourselves," Percy snorted from his seat.

Theseus rolled his eyes at his brother in exasperation. Of course he would snark at something like this. Percy was a firm believer in the policy of Atlantis their father Poseidon enforced. Atlantis was a wonder, no one could argue that. Their technology, magic and other innovation put Atlantis centuries ahead of anything under the governance of the Olympians much to Athena's dismay. But these wondrous things were kept hidden for they would cause mass destruction once they came to light.

Of course there were things that could have helped the mortal civilization to rise to a whole new level. The medical technologies of Atlantis would have enabled them to cure cancers and other deadly diseases that plagued them. But with these technologies came the danger of them being used inappropriately.

'Technology without discipline is the recipe for destruction.'

This was their father's reply when he asked him of it. The same could be said about Skagos, their home. Percy would never allow anyone to rule over it butting their noses where they didn't belong. Even if he wanted to open their borders, Percy would never let him. Luckily he agreed on Percy's view as well.

"Sorry for my brother's outburst," Theseus apologized to the wary men. Ned was extremely unsettled for he had see what Percy could do with magic. The others weren't aware of this fact yet.

"What my brother meant is that we owe our loyalty to no-one but ourselves. We are our own kingdom. We never declared for Brandon the Burner or his descendants. We certainly didn't declare for Aegon when he bent Torrhen Stark to his will. In short, my mother is the supreme authority in Skagos. Nothing you do would change this fact."

"The Winter Kings still live!" Howland declared.

"In a way… yes."

"Long live Highqueen Serena," he said bowing his head down at Theseus in respect. "Long live Prince Theseus… long live Prince Perseus," Howland said respectfully. Theseus and Perseus nodded their head in return acknowledging the crannogman.

Ned and the other two looked at Howland questioningly. House Reed was loyal to House Stark of Wintefell. Not another family who had just shown up. If the loyalty of the Houses under Winterfell withdrew, it would spell disaster for the North.

"Torrhen Stark should never have surrendered to Aegon Targaryen. If he had listened to his brother, the North would still be controlled by the Kings of Winter. My family declared for the Winter Kings for their bravery and steadfastness in ruling our lands for countless years. They didn't declare for a coward," the man said passionately. Ned and Mark seemed surprised at Howland's emotional outburst.

Theseus understood where he came from. The crannogmen thrived due to the Kings of Winter. The Reeds were one of the first families to surrender their crown and submit to the Starks when they were unifying the North. They had seen the uprise of their family under the children of Brandon the Builder. They weren't discriminated against their stature. They had respectful offices under the Stark kings.

But it all changed the day Torrhen Stark submitted to Aegon the Conqueror and his dragons. In the recent years the Reeds nor the other crannogman families hadn't stepped outside their homes in the Neck. Even today the Freys were doing their best to wipe them out in discreet. The Faith of the Seven which poisoned the lands held by the Old Gods bayed for their blood because they were different. The only reason they survived to date is because the Andal faith still hasn't had any luck in establishing itself in the North.

No wonder the Reeds were searching for Cedric Stark and his progeny.

"If Torrhen Stark agreed upon the plan made by his brother and my ancestor, Aegon wouldn't have lost his first dragon over Dorne. He would have lost it in the North. We would have kept our freedom. My family wouldn't have to hide so much," Howland explained emotionally.

"That explains why the crannogmen rarely leave their holdings," said Mark.

"My people are hunted down by the Frays and their vassals the minute we emerge from our holdings. Manderlys aren't fond of us either. They prohibit us from venturing into the North. We are trapped between two regions that want nothing to do with us."

"How is this possible? Manderlys are my bannermen. They wouldn't disturb the peace of our land by proactively going against another prominent family," Ned said in surprise.

Howland scoffed. Theseus found it fascinating that this man who was Lyanna's best friend was so dismissive of her elder brother. Then again Lyanna and Howland only met by chance when she saved him from the Freys. Hopefully Ned would get the crannogman's loyalty as well soon.

The four men started to argue amongst each other. Theseus only listened with little interest as they argued about their issues amongst themselves. He had a clear understanding on the standings of every family of the North.

The Reeds were suffering, that much was clear. The different were always discriminated. It was a universal truth no matter in which world they observed. Their short stature, different practices and most importantly their different beliefs had made the others gang up on them. This was not something their family was subjected to during the old days when every one in the North was of the same belief system.

Due to the Targaryens, the Andal belief system was slowly being ingrained in the North despite the Northerners holding against the foreign faith. It was a cultural poisoning. The Northerners didn't know that they were being cultivated slowly to adhere to the 'social norm' like a from who was slowly being boiled alive.

"… it is getting harder and harder to hear the song of the nature each passing day," Howland said passionately. Theseus could see his slightly red wild eyes staring at the Northerners.

"What song? What is he talking about?" Mark questioned Theseus because Howland was on a roll.

"The crannogmen are descended from the Children of the Forest and the First Men. They have a keen sense regarding the nature. They 'hear' the voices of the plants and animals. It is what guides them… what gives them their magic. But this song is slowly fading because of your negligence," Theseus explained.

Percy stood up from his opinicus and jumped in front of Howland.

"Come," he said to the small man who was in the middle of an emotional breakdown.

Howland slowly came out of his reverie and took Percy's hand which pulled him to his feet. Percy led the man away from the others towards the cliff which oversaw the Princess' Pass. What they talked, nobody could hear.

Theseus knew that Percy was up to something. He let his brother be since he knew that Percy would never jeopardize their objectives in any way. His brother must have something in his mind when he took Howland away from the others.

"Where are they going?" Mark questioned suspiciously.

"No idea. You would have to ask them when they return," Theseus said dismissively.

"You said the song of the land is disappearing due to our negligence. Can you elaborate?" Ned asked him.

"Do you know who the Old Gods are? I know that you worship them. But do you know of their identities?"

Theseus got mystified looks. He knew that they didn't have the answer to this particular question. In fact he could guarantee That nobody of this world knew to answer it. He too would have been stumped had he not been sent to this world by one of them. Ned shook his head slowly saying his ignorance on this matter.

"The Old Gods are the prime beings of the universe. They are the ones who created the lands, skies and the seas. They represent the nature for what it is. They spread their power on this world through the Heart Trees. For centuries the number of Heart Trees grow smaller and smaller with each passing cycle. None of you are doing anything to increase their numbers. With the destruction of High Heart, the power of the Old Gods are slipping from the world. That is why magic is slowly disappearing from the land."

Obviously there were other reasons for the disappearance of magic. Lack of teachers was a prime cause. Another was the witch hunts carried out against the practitioners. He didn't say anything on this regard because of their agenda.

"You don't believe me do you," Theseus said with a smile looking at the disbelief written on their faces.

"Let me demonstrate what people under the protection of the Old Gods could do," he said taking out a water skin from his pack. He opened it and poured the contents out. The liquid was quickly soaked up by the parched land.

He placed his and over the spot where he spilled the drink and concentrated. He felt the usual tug in his gut as his powers activated and did its trick. The water which disappeared into the ground slowly rose up and coalesced into a ball on top of his outstretched pam.

He passed the ball of water between his two hands as if it was a solid. When he concentrated the ball of liquid quickly changed shape to become a sword. He waved his hand lazily and the watery sword followed the movements slashing and hacking at an imaginary enemy. Then he returned the liquid into the water skin with a small gesture.

Looking up he saw a myriad of emotions in the Northerners' faces. Ned was less amazed for he had seen Percy do a godly feat with water. The other two had their jaws dropped. Theseus saw admiration, fascination as well as apprehension and fear in their eyes.

"This is magic… the gift the Children bestowed upon the First Men after the accord during the Dawn Age."

"Magic…" William gulped slowly.

"Despite the contrary beliefs, it does exist in this world. You can find it if you know what you are looking for," Theseus said softly. This world's magic was different from the magic he was used to. It was useable nonetheless. He and Percy taught the basics to their people combining the crafts and refining it into a brand new branch of magic. Yet the abilities they inherited from Poseidon was not something that could be taught. Currently only he and his brother had the ability to make water do their bidding.

"The effects are enhance in the proximity of a Heart Tree."

"Do we…?" Mark began but stopped as if he wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"Do you have the ability to perform magic? Probably. The Stark bloodline was known to be magical. Our ancestors were known skinchagers, greenseers and some even had the ability to control snowstorms and ice. I read that the bloodline of the Barrowking and Ryl the Horse Lord had special abilities as well. If the ambient magic was concentrated enough, you could rediscover these abilities one by one."

"Ambient magic?" Ned questioned.

"The magic that fills the air," Theseus explained.

"How do we do it?"

"Plant more Heart Trees. Stop the spread of the foreign faith… restore old customs banned by the foreigners… you can think of this on your own. And if I were you, I'd listen to the Reeds. They have more knowledge on this matter than any of you. I would say that they are more knowledgeable than us as well. Also if I were you I'd try to undo the things your father did," Theseus said giving Ned a pointed look.

"What does that mean?" Ned glared at him. "My father was a respectable man who tried his best to help his people."

Theseus could understand where Ned was coming from. Nobody liked when their parents were insulted… especially when they were wrongly put to death.

"You father had a good heart. But he trusted the wrong men. His southern ambitions were what caused the downfall of your family. He should have ignored his maester's words and concentrate on doing what his predecessors were doing to revitalize the North step by step."

"He is correct, Ned. Your father was mesmerized by Walys' honeyed words. He even fought with your mother often regarding this. You don't know how many Northern Lords your father angered by betrothing your brother to the Tullys. My brother was furious because Brandon promised him that he would marry his daughter. Lord Karstark was looking to betroth his son to your sister. You were eyed by Lord Hornwood for his daughter," said Mark trying to explain things to Ned.

"And then you go and marry your brother's to be without any of our consent. You will have to do a lot to make your people accept you, Ned," added William shaking his head.

"What was I to do? That bastard Walder wouldn't let our men pass unless we payed a toll. Hoster had already informed him to get a betrothal between Catelyn and me if the Northern army wanted to enter the Riverlands."

"You should have brought this to us for discussion. If he had put our minds together, we could have found an alternative instead of bowing down to the whims of Hoster Tully and Walder Frey," William shot back. "You know Ned, I love you like my own brother. But sometimes I wonder whether you are the correct person to inherit Winterfell."

Theseus could see that William was upset that Ned would engage in such a folly. True, he gained a stable source of food for the winter because of the agreement between the North and the Riverlands. But in doing so, he had pushed his own people away losing their faith in him.

"I will help you through no matter what. But you need to take precautions as soon as possible. Especially since you are marrying the Catelyn Tully, the woman who should have married your brother."

"Your father was the sole reason as to why the foreign faith was able to creep into out lands. To get more people he loosened his control and some families like the Whitehills openly embraced the faith. Even the Manderlys started to push the boundaries they agreed upon when they settled in our lands."

"Enough about this. You people can get together to discuss your future after you return home. You shouldn't do these kinds of conversations in front of strangers like me," Theseus said looking at the top of the tower.

"Nonsense… you are a Stark. Even if you are from another kingdom, you are one of us," William said boisterously.

The sun was going down. By the looks, they were going to have to stay here out in the open until tomorrow. He could always hop on Airon and fly away. But the Northerners were vulnerable. This part of Dorne was full of highwaymen and beasts that preyed on travellers. The Tower was a famous resting place for travellers on this path.

Dorne was still scrambling from the war. Their forces couldn't be deployed because the mad king held Princess Elia as a hostage. From what he knew Doran would stay his hand and wait for the perfect opportunity to stoke down the people who had a hand in the murder of his sister and her children. It was Oberyn Theseus had to keep an eye out for. The Viper was unpredictable. Whose to say he would bring a battalion of men to end the Northern party while they were travelling in their lands?

"You said the Old Gods were the true gods. What about the gods worshipped by the Andals?" William asked suddenly.

"They are minor gods who are vying power away from the true gods," Theseus said shortly.

Mortals had no business poking their nose into the divine affairs. It would only result in death and misery. Even his people were kept ignorant on these affairs. He nor Percy was afraid of these gods. During their lifetimes they had matched against several gods who were more powerful than the gods of this land and come out victorious. What they didn't want was for these immortals destroying the home they had built with so much effort. Immortals were petty. When they couldn't find a direct victory, they often stooped low to go after their families.

Also there was the little problem that Erebus sent him and Percy to take care of. That wasn't something these people could handle even remotely.

He remained quiet enjoying the scenery set by the setting sun tuning out the conversation of the Northerners. The Red Mountains were the ideal place to enjoy such a view. The red hue accented by the dimming sunlight highlighted the reddish mountains giving them an unearthly view. He had never seen such a vibrant setting in his life.

Zephyr, his bother's opinicus stood up with Aymar's opinicus. They were probably going out to hunt for this was the time they usually did it. The two gave a mighty sweep from their wings and rose up to the air. They sped away after circling around the camp twice.

Despite the hellish outlook, the Red Mountains were teeming with life. There were oases everywhere providing these creature the much needed water for sustenance. On his way here he was certain he saw a pack of direwolves. These creatures were called extinct in these lands. But then again this area was hard to traverse. Who knew what other secrets were held within this mountain range?

"Hey," Ned broke him out of his quiet musings. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"From what you said today, it was like if you knew everything that was happening in the mainland. So why did you wait until now to reveal yourselves?"

"Because it was the right time," he said simply.

"What do you mean by that?" Mark asked harshly.

"Tell me… what do you think would happen to a prosperous nation which didn't have the ability to protect itself?"

"It would be invaded for its wealth," William replied.

"Exactly. We didn't have the ability to protect ourselves in the past. So we had to keep our distance observing Westeros from the shadows. But now… we are more than capable of defending ourselves. So we emerged."

"But why now?" Ned asked. "If you had revealed yourselves a year ago, this war would never have started. Even if it did, we would have won it without any problems with the help of your griffins."

"Opinicus," Theseus replied.

"What?" Ned asked lost at what Theseus had said.

"These are not griffins. They are opinicus."

"What's the difference?" Mark asked intrigued.

"Griffins are smaller and have eagle claws for their front feet. Opinicus on the other hand have lion claws. You can consider the opinicus to be the alpha species of the griffin family."

"So you have griffins as well?" Mark questioned.

"Yes. But they are too small to ride comfortably. They are more of scouts and guard dogs in our home."

"Amazing," William said gazing at the majestic creature in front of him. "How does it feel to fly on one?"

"Liberating," Theseus said thinking of the first time he flew atop an opinicus. He was skeptical at first. He and the sky were no allies. Zeus used all the power in his disposal to keep the children of his brothers away form his domain. The only time he had ventured there was when he was flying on a pegasus. Apparently that was a middle ground the brothers had to agree upon at the insistence of the Fates.

That was just one time during his formative years in his previous world. It had left an impression on him and a thirst for the skies that couldn't be quenched. Only in this world atop his partner he truly felt free, much like when he was drifting in the sea relaxing his body letting the currents drag him where it pleases.

"You didn't answer my question," Ned barked glaring at him. "Even if you didn't want to participate in the war, you should have stepped in to save my sister. If you had done so Martyn and Ethan would be here with us right now."

Ned's fury could be seen in his eyes. Theseus could understand his feelings. If he had arrived a few minutes early, the other two Norhterners would have lived. Their mother often questioned why they were remaining hidden while their extended family was embroiled in a war. The answer was that the timing had to be right. He and Percy had planned this moment for many moons. They weren't going to throw away everything they built to save a few lives. Life was brutal and often demanded sacrifices. If they were ready to face it and fulfil its demands, your survival wasn't guaranteed.

"Think for a moment. If we had emerged when your father and brother were abducted, what would have happened to you when they found out a completely separate line of Starks surviving. A line that apparently commanded flying beasts?" Theseus demanded.

"The Targaryens would have gathered their loyal forces and attacked the North to end the threat to their rule. Even your allies of this war would have turned on you. Nobody likes change. They remember living under the threat of dragons. They would not let a similar force arise. Without either the Moat Cailin and sea defences, the North would have been left ravaged by the southerners so that it couldn't raise its head ever again."

Theseus could see Ned's refusal to acknowledge his logic from his frown. "You don't know that."

"I don't. Yet it is the most likely scenario. Even if the rest didn't turn against the North, Our home would have come under attack. Even you wouldn't have been able to prevent that."

"But," Ned began.

"Its war, Ned. Everyone looks after their own benefits. Just like we look after our own, they have to consider the benefit of their people first and foremost," William said placating the man. "Lets leave it at that."

"Exactly. As for Martyn and Ethan… we simply were too far away to intervene," Theseus agreed with the Lord of Barrowton. William seemed nice enough man once you got to know him. He was brash, spoke his mind openly without considering the consequences. William was also quick to anger and at the same time quick to calm down as well. Theseus saw William looking out for Ned like an older brother being there for him when needed and at the same time didn't hold back his anger and remarks when Ned did something stupid.

From their brief interaction Theseus saw that William was a man who loved the North. He would do anything for its safeguard, even if it mean to go against his liege lord.

"So you waited until the entire realm had blended its strength to come out. Now that many of the soldiers under the armies of the Seven Kingdoms has reduced dramatically they wouldn't pose a large threat to you even if they wanted to," said Mark summing it all up. "I cant wait to hear your agenda."

Theseus smirked at the man. Mark was a smart man. Theseus saw why Rickard kept him around despite their differences.

"There's no agenda. We wish to open trade and interact with the rest of the world. But we will keep our sovereignty even if it means to fight the entire continent."

There were indeed an agenda on their mind. No one would know of it for it was a secret between the two brothers. They would eventually realize their end goal. But then, it would be too late to reverse the tide.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Percy and Howland. Howland seemed to have calmed down. He genuinely seemed happy by whatever is brother told him.

"What are you talking of?"

"They were asking why we didn't join the war or reveal ourselves earlier?" Theseus said.

"Why would we want to help people who doesn't want to help themselves?" Percy asked snorting with derision. "What? You disagree? You people are have lost the dignity of your ancestors. You hang onto the words of the southerners trying to please them at every turn. I know some of the northern houses had even become loyal lapdogs of others. So why would we butt in to save you people? We have our people to look after… people who still follow the ways of the old."

"As my brother said… we have no benefit in taking part of this war. At most the southerners would come to know of our martial prowess and look into way to counter them. We after all must put the interests our people before everything… even the name Stark," Theseus soothed things over since Percy's words were harsh and hit their most sensitive parts.

"Where's Zephyr?" Percy asked him.

"Out hunting."

"Oh, alright. I'll go check up on Aymar and the others."

With that Percy turned around and entered the tower. He was probably interested in speaking with the two prisoners they obtained.

"Your brother doesn't seem to be friendly," William said to him quietly.

Theseus grinned at the man. "Oh, he is… believe me. But he's guarded against people he isn't familiar with. Give him time. I'm sure you'll warm up to him in no time."

Howland nodded at him while he sat down."What did I miss?" He questioned glancing at Ned and William.

"Nothing much. We were talking of the war," Mark replied. "Lets get a fire going before the dark settles in. I hear it can be really chilly in the Red Mountains during the night."

"Good idea," said Howland. "I'll get some firewood."

Soon there was a crackling fire going in their circle as they made themselves comfortable under the emerging stars of the Dornish sky. Ned took out some dried meat they had packed before they made the journey here. Mark took out several loaves of dry bread to supplement their meal.

Had he known about it before, Theseus would have sent either his brother of Aymar out to hunt so that they could hav fresh meat. They hadn't brought rations with them when they left Skagos because they could hunt while travelling to fulfil their needs. It was a decision made to lighten the burden.

Soon they were joined by Percy and Aymar. Even the prisoners, the kingsguard joined them. Though the interactions between the two groups were chilly at least Ned enjoyed speaking with Arthur who looked like the entire weight of the world was taken off his shoulders.

Percy and Theseus took turns to stay awake through the night. The Northerners were obviously bone tired after the year long war and travel. They were out like light. Arthur tied to stay awake but soon succumbed to his dreams much like him companion. They too had a gruelling day that taxed them of all their mental strength. Neither of them were looking forward to the rise of the sun the next day when they woke this morning.

The first person to wake up the next day was actually Lyanna. The sleeping beauty had recovered all of her vitality and was up before the sun was ready to rise. Theseus didn't detract her as she cooed her son whom she was never meant to see grow up. He let her and Mark to their privacy guarding the base of the tower.

Ned went to see his sister as soon as he woke up.

Soon they were all gathered at the bottom of the tower barring the child, his wet nurse, Aymar and the tow kingsguard. Now that Lyanna was with them, they had to discuss on the path they should take.

The first thing she did when she came down form her room of isolation was to hug Percy thanking him profusely. Percy looked seriously uncomfortable at the open display of appreciation he just stood gaping. Theseus smirked at his brother's predicament.

Lyanna thanked him as well in the same enthusiastic manner. He accepted her gratitude asking how she was feeling. She flexed her body showing that she was at her prime.

An argument broke up between Lyanna and her brother when they were discussing on the path they should take.

"Don't test me, Ned. I will not go back to that oaf no matter what you say," Laynna almost screamed at her brother when he suggested he return to Robert and wed the man.

"Why?" Ned asked obviously lost why his sister detested his friend so.

"Don't get me started. First, that man has no bounds. He would bring every cunt he could find to his bed without thinking of his family. He is a man whore. You know that he has a couple of bastards already in the Vale. I will not marry a man like that."

"He will change, Lyanna. Once he weds you, he promised to let go of his bad habits," Ned tried to plead for his friend's case.

"I said no. And Theo told me what happened to Elia and her children. He is a monster to smile at the brutal murder of innocents. Then there is your foster father. He is nothing but a scheming old man who wants to further his own power. He is no better than Tywin Lannister."

"Jon is not a murderer," Ned defended at once. Theseus saw that he didn't defend his friend this turn. He heard of the incident at the Red Keep from the Northerners. Honestly he was surprised that the newly crowned king would do such a thing to segregate an entire kingdom for the sake of his personal feelings.

Then again from what they learnt about the man, he wasn't the brightest bulb around. He was a strong warrior, that much he could agree. But he was a man who lusted after the smell of blood of his foes. He wasn't a suitable candidate for the throne.

"Jon amassed his people the second he found out that you were kidnapped," said Ned angrily still trying to defend the man who taught him everything.

"I wasn't kidnapped, you oaf. I left with Rheagar. I sent a letter to you at the Eyrie and Brandon and father at Winterfell," Lyanna retorted back.

"What is he talking about Ned?" William asked looking suspicious.

Ned didn't answer. Theseus could see that he was just as lost as his fellow companions on this matter.

"She's saying that this war was a farce," Percy said breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" Mark questioned thunderously.

"Someone has been using Lyanna as a fuse to spark a war in the realm to their benefit," Percy said nonchalantly. Theseus wanted to smack him upside on his head for speaking in such a crass manner. These people lost their friends and family to this war. It wasn't suitable for them to speak lightly about their sacrifices. Even worse they shouldn't speak badly of the war they put their entire effort into.

"What he's saying is that someone intercepted Lyanna's letters and spread the rumours that she was kidnapped. Brandon rushed to the capital and the events fell into place one by one," Theseus added.

"So you wasn't kidnapped?" William asked Lyanna.

"No. But I soon found out why Rheagar wanted me to go with him. Once I found out, I tried to run away but I was captured and taken here to be detained," Lyanna said sadly.

Theseus could see the deep misery that was hidden underneath her facade. She appeared to behaving in her usual outgoing personality. But within her eyes he saw who she regretted leaving with the former prince. She lost everything that day. Her father, her elder brother… and her innocence. All she gained in return was a child. She would not be able to return to the society ever again if she wanted her and her child to survive.

"She cant return. The moment she does, Robert would find her out," Howland said pensively.

"She cant be seen with her child either," Mark added nodding to Howland's observation. "Her child would suffer the same fates as Rheanys and Aegon."

"She will have to disappear," said Theo.

"You could give me the child to look after and return to Robert like nothing had happened you know?" Ned said to his sister beseechingly.

"No… for the thousandth time… I will not marry that oaf!"

"There is also the matter that Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon were aware of the letter and started the war anyway," said Percy grooming Zephyr away from the group.

"What!?" William and Mark almost screamed.

"Think about it. Even before your brother went to the Red Keep, Robert was gathering his men in the Stormlands under his brothers. Even Jon Arryn was sending messages to his vassals to get their men ready. They played their part and the war began smoothly," Percy said nonchalantly.

Theseus sighed. "I too believe that this war was orchestrated by few individuals. I still haven't found out who was involved in the plot exactly, but Robert and Jon are prime suspects."

"So this whole war was a farce?" Ned asked angrily.

"We have been telling you that from the start," Percy replied.

Ned seemed to deflate visibly. His entire world was crumbling around him. Theseus could see the haunted look in his eyes as he discovered the man he respected above anyone else and his brother in arms was behind the tragedy that befell his family.

"What do I do?" He almost pleaded. "I don't know what to think and who to trust anymore."

"For starters, you can trust the people right here with your life. For heaven's sake they came here with you knowing that they might not return," replied Theseus soothingly. He got nods and looks of respect from the Northerners.

"You can trust us with your life, Ned. We wont let you down," William said grasping Ned's shoulder supporting his brother.

"What about me?" Lyanna questioned forlornly breaking the moment between the Northerners.

"You can return with us if you want. Mother will always love to have another Stark in our midst. Recently she's being grilling us for grandchildren. She would always love to have a little Stark to spoil," Theseus replied trying to get two birds with one stone.

If he could get his mother off of his back for a few years, he would do anything. He still hadn't found his perfect partner and he would not for anything in the world give into a political marriage like the last time. It ruined him and destroyed his life. That was a mistake he swore never to repeat. Regarding Percy, he was pickier than him. He was sure that he would find his partner long before Percy finds his own.

"Alright," Lyanna said after thinking about it. "If I can protect my child, I would do anything."

"What are we going to do about the new king?" William asked fuming about the farce war they had just won. No matter their victory, the lives they lost and the sacrifices they made were meaningless.

"He thinks us gullible. Let's swindle all we can from him," Howland said showing his devious side. "If we raid the royal treasury and get a tax exempt on the grounds of the war, we can rebuilt the Moat and use the remainder to build ships and improve the North as a whole."

"That's a good idea. The mad king was supposed to have an overflowing treasury. Lets get what we deserve," Mark agreed.

"I'll leave the rest for you to decide. From now on Lyanna is no longer of this world. She died at the Tower of Joy… murdered by the kingsguard when their leader lost," Theseus said getting up. He gave a short whistle, a code they used when travelling on their mounts.

Soon Aymar came out with the disarmed prisoners. They were returned to the room at the bottom of the Tower after their dinner at the insistence of Mark despite knowing that the two wouldn't run away.

"What are you going to do with us?" Oswell questioned looking suspiciously at the group that defeated him and his fellow brothers.

"Depends," Percy said join into the conversation.

"On what?"

"Whether you want to live or die… where your loyalties lie."

"Of course we want to live," Oswell shot back. "As for our loyalty… we will never follow the rapist. But I can see that we wont be able to return to the live we know."

"What is your plan for us?" Arthur interrupted and asked Theseus straight.

"Ned and his men are returning to King's Landing with news that his sister died at the hands of the kingsguard. She will be travelling with us to our home and remain in hiding until she can emerge safely," Theseus replied. He saw a flash of surprise crossing Arthur's face when he saw that the Northern Warden was going to lie his ass of to his best friend.

"We offer you the same opportunity. You can come with us and help looking after Lyanna ad her son. You could train the child and help him if he decides to obtain his birthright."

"I wish to speak with my family before leaving," Arthur replied looking thoughtful at the offer.

"Obviously," Theseus agreed.

Soon they concluded their discussion. Oswell who didn't have anyone related to him except his aunt agreed to leave with Aymar along with Lyanna and her son. Though he wished to meet her and provide protection to the only family he had left, he agreed it was too risky to expose himself right now especially since the war had just died down. With the promise that Theseus would help him to restore his family to its former might he was ready to go leaving behind his identity.

The Northerners would turned back to head towards King's Landing to declare the death of Ned's sister. Robert would no doubt question them as to where Lyanna's body was. They made a story to suffice the new king's interest. According to it Lyanna had jumped form the top of the Tower of Joy to the valley below. Her body was never recovered. Mark in his brilliance made Lyanna write a note to her 'betrothed' that would enable the Northern party to get what they want from the king.

They would use it to get the necessary funds to protect their borders and the tax exempt so that 'they could recover from he losses they sustained so that Robert would take his rightful place as the king'. Even a petty fellow like Robert Baratheon wouldn't be able to deny the dying wish of the woman he loved.

Lyanna was thrilled at her arrangements. She would be able to meet a part of her family separated through several generations and also witness the majesty of the home of these new Starks. She had talked with Aymar and what she had heard was enough to get her excited beyond belief. Furthermore her son wouldn't be separated from her. Though he was born not of love, she truly loved the child who came out of her. This disappearance form public was done mostly for his sake.

Theo Well wanted to accompany her. But Ned promised to reunite them after they reached their homes. In a way Theo would act as the liaison between the two Stark families.

Organizing Lyanna's exodus was harder than they though. In the end Theseus and Aymar decided to bring their guests along with them and Percy would travel to Starfall with Arthur in secret.

It was arranged this way because Percy was vocal that he wanted to travel around the Valyrian ruins to glean what he could about the downfall of the Valyrian Freehold. Arthur agreed to join him in this little adventure.

The issue about the wetnurse was one that Ned and Lyanna stood in opposite sides. Lyanna wanted her at her side since it was this kind woman who had looked after her in the dreary tower isolated from the rest of the world. Ned on the other hand wanted to do away worth her so that their secret could be held. It was surprising to see such a firm stance by Ned Stark, who was known for his honour. In the end, Lyanna won the argument and she was included in the party travelling to Skagos.

The funeral rites for the fallen were followed in the morning. Among the Northerners there were two casualties; Ethan Glover and Martyn Cassel. They were buried under a sturdy tree that oversaw the Princess' Pass in honour of Ethan's habit of enjoying the sunset alone with his thoughts. William led the funeral rites adhering to the way of the First Men.

Percy planted a flowering shrub over the mounds of the dead. It symbolized renewal as the decomposing bodies nourished the plant to grow strong and healthy. Usually they would bury their dead in the weirwood according to their customs. Since none of the ancient tree groves were present for miles to come, this was the closet thing they could do in accordance to their traditions.

Though they were enemies, Ned and the others joined in praying for the fallen kingsguard. They were warriors who held to their beliefs right till the end. All anger the Northerners held against them was subsided the minute they laid peacefully in the ground.

"Jump up," Theseus said to Lyanna holding out his hand to her. In his other arm he was cradling her baby. Airon was fine flying with two adults on his back. His endurance was hampered with the extra weight.

On the other hand the other opinicus; Argent the one Aymar rode was in for a strenuous flight. Durning their journey they had panned several stops in order to switch passengers and even out the load between the two flying mounts. To make things easier, Oswell was requested to leave his arms and armour behind. He could be supplied with his lost possessions, whose quality couldn't be matched by the crude things he was currently equipped with.

Oswell agreed reluctantly to leave behind the armour that had protected him for many a year. But when it was pointed out that he wouldn't and couldn't be seen wearing the armour of kingsguard he consented.

"Hup." Lyanna pulled herself on to the saddle. Theseus tied the saddle straps to secure her incase she reacted awkwardly to an aerial maneuver. After she was secured in, he gave her the babe.

"Hold on to him tight. There will be sudden gusts of wind that would throw you off."

Lyanna nodded and swaddled the child inside her dress for extra protection. She turned to Ned who was looking at her with a myriad of emotions.

"Don't be like that Ned. I'm sure we would see each other often. You know this is the right thing to do," she said leaning slightly to caress his face. "You were always to honourable for your own good. Be careful so that others don't use your honour against you."

"I know Lyanna," he sighed. "This war has turned our lives upside down. Honestly… I'm not ready to be the Warden of the North not to mention a father."

"You will do well brother," she said soothingly. "Follow your heart, but listen to the counsel of the people you trust." Lyanna smiled at her bother. "And do tell Benjen what truly happened. I don't want him to waste his life thinking of what if."

With a nod from Theseus Aymar stirred Argent and the opinicus flared its mighty wings. With a huge sweep it was up rising to the skies above.

Ned ducked at the buffeting wind. "I think its time for us to part," he said receding from Lyanna.

"Be well brother. Do not direct your anger at your new wife. She had nothing to do with her father's crimes. Cherish her and the family she provides."

"I will," Ned said hesitantly.

"Lets leave as well," Theseus said rousing Airon. "Percy!" He called out to Percy and Arthur who were starting to depart as well. "Don't be reckless. Return home safe."

He wanted to warn Percy because he knew his brother's tendency to underestimate the danger he faced. The location he was going was a dead area where no one had returned from alive. He had no doubt that Percy could navigate the ash filled area. The problem laid in that they did not know what caused the Doom. Nobody knew whether there were survivors of any sort trapped in the ash.

Magic was unpredictable and dangerous to the unsuspecting.

"I know," Percy yelled back before giving Zephyr a whistle to depart.

Theseus shook his head slightly. This was the first he had seen Percy this enthused after arriving in this world. Percy was a warrior. Fighting instinct was in his blood. For all these years his instincts were suppressed. Now they were fully flared with the adventure he had ahead of him.

He wanted Percy to return safe for otherwise his mother would skin him alive for letting his brother go In such a dangerous journey by himself.

He too gave a whistle for Airon to depart.

"Hey!" William yelled as they cleared the ground.

"What?" He yelled back over the thumping of Airon's wings over the air.

"You never told us your father's family," the Dustin yelled back

Theseus grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said teasingly leaving the Northerners hanging.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? This chapter is to introduce Percy and his family to the Northerners.

Don't forget to leave a comment to tell me what you think.

See you the next time


End file.
